Ochaco Uraraka
Introduction Personality 'History (My Hero Academia Series)' Ochaco was born two parents that were both construction business. However sadly the business had not work in the two years which affected their lifestyle. Neither of their quirks are compatible with the jobs, but their daughter's is. Even as a small child, Ochaco desired to help her family out in any way she could, wanting to work for them and use her quirk to help them make money. That way, they could reduce labour costs and sell their heavy lifting equipment. Her Parents however while grateful wanted their daughter to achieve her dreams. Because this experience Ochaco desires to become a Pro-Hero to not only help people but make enough money to her parents enough money to give them an easy lifestyle. 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' Relationships Powers and Abilities At first glance, Ochaco doesn't seem like one of the strongest combatants, but over the course of her time at U.A. High School, she has drastically improved her combat prowess to become a very capable combatant. Her abilities earned her 3rd place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, and 10th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Ochaco's main battle tactic consists of using her proficient Quirk handling to directly affect her opponents by getting close enough to make contact with them through her fingers. This consequently causes her targets to continuously float up and lose their footing, severely limiting, if not eliminating, their fighting capability. Whenever she isn't facing an opponent in close quarters combat, Ochaco often takes advantage of ravaged areas by using her Quirk to gather wreckage without an opponent noticing, expertly exploiting the collateral damage of a destructive Quirk. Ochaco can release floating rubble on enemies as a long-range projectile attack, or remove the weight of certain heavy structures, holding onto them to use as an improvised melee weapon. This ability to easily clean up disaster zones also makes her useful for rescue missions. Ochaco can further use Zero Gravity to remove her own weight to increase her body's agility, make allies weightless so than can to carried around, and create decoys by making objects levitate slightly above the ground. Quirk Zero Gravity: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity upon touching solid things with the pads on her fingertips. The targets lose their gravitational pull, effectively making them object weightless. She is able to activate or cancel her Quirk's effects by closing her fingers together, and is shown to be careful with her hands in order to avoid accidental quirk activation. Her Quirk is good for restraint, as those affected are unlikely to fight back since they will keep floating upwards until they are released. Ochaco takes advantage of ravaged areas to gather wreckage, exploiting the consequences of a destructive Quirk. She can easily clean up disaster zones while simultaneously figuring out the timing of her movements so as not to damage others. Her Quirk main's drawback are that if the upper weight limit (around three tons) is exceeded, or if the user floats herself, she will suffer from severe nausea. Through intense training, Ochaco considerably reduced the resultant nausea and increased her weight limit. She can also now float herself for short periods of time without becoming nauseous. Trivia Category:U.A High School Category:Female Category:Student Category:Pro-Hero Category:My Hero Academia Series Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:In-love Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Class 1-A Category:Quirk World